Este no es mi final
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: ¿Y si Voldemort no hubiera terminado con la vida de Severus en la Casa de los Gritos? ¿Y si Severus hubiera decidido defenderse? ¿Y si alguien hubiera intervenido? La historia no está escrita con tinta indeleble y los finales se pueden cambiar. "Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos".
_Dicen que la historia está escrita con tinta indeleble, pero yo no creo que sea así. Por eso me he dicho ¿y si cambio el final de uno de los personajes? ¿Y si no permito que las Moiras corten el hilo de su vida tan pronto? Así que... ¡este es el resultado!_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** Cualquier elemento reconocible del mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

 _ **AVISO:** "Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos". Lista 1: ¿Y si le salvamos la vida?_

* * *

 ** _Este no es mi final_**

 ***Fuera de Hogwarts***

—¡ _Expecto patronum_!

Una luz blanca salió de la varita de Harry, deteniendo el ataque de los dementores que planeaban sobre ellos. El chico echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se percató de que Ron y Hermione se habían quedado parados en el sitio.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacéis? ¡Moveos!

Hermione lo miró con preocupación.

—Harry… —No sabía por dónde empezar. Aquello era muy importante para su amigo, pero… En una guerra no podían permitirse el lujo de la venganza—. No creo que esto sea buena idea…

Miró a Ron en busca de apoyo, pero el pelirrojo apretaba los labios con fuerza y miraba a Harry con el ceño fruncido. La amistad de siete años que mantenían había enseñado a Hermione que, cuando su amigo ponía esa cara, era porque se estaba debatiendo entre dos opciones. En aquel caso, Ron se debatía entre la lealtad hacia su mejor amigo y la lógica, que le decía que volviera al colegio a pelear. Porque aquella batalla no pintaba nada bien para Hogwarts: los mortífagos los superaban en número y en fuerzas, la Orden del Fénix apenas bastaba para contener a los seguidores de Voldemort, el Ministerio los había abandonado a su suerte, y la mayoría de los ‹‹soldados›› que luchaban aquella noche no habían llegado todavía a la mayoría de edad.

—Podéis volver si queréis, pero yo _tengo_ que hacer esto —insistió Harry.

Su determinación fue lo que empujó a Ron a elegir bando: triunfó la lealtad para con su amigo.

—Nosotros vamos contigo —aseguró. Miró a Hermione, suplicante. Esta suspiró; en el fondo sabía que no iban a separarse; no en vano eran conocidos como ‹‹El trío de oro››.

—Será mejor que salgamos de aquí —Hermione miró al cielo. Los dementores habían huido, repelidos por el encantamiento Patronus, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo que volvieran a por ellos.

Avanzaron por la colina en silencio, atentos a cualquier señal de un posible ataque, pero el cielo estaba extrañamente despejado. Parecía que por una vez la diosa fortuna inclinaba la balanza a su favor.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que haces, Harry? —No es que Hermione no se fiara de Harry, pero no sería la primera vez que el Lord Tenebroso jugaba con su mente. Quizás estaba atrayéndolos hacia la Casa de los Gritos para tender una trampa a Harry.

—Confiad en mí, por favor —Harry se detuvo a pocos metros del Sauce Boxeador. La entrada a la Casa de los Gritos estaba entre sus raíces—. Sé que Voldemort ya me la ha jugado otras veces, pero ahora… Ahora siento que esta vez es diferente. No creo que Voldemort fuera consciente de que yo estaba dentro de su mente —Miró al frente, hacia las ramas oscilantes del sauce—. Y sé que Snape está ahí.

—Pero… ¿Y si Vold…? ¿Y si Quién-tú-sabes nos ataca? –Ron tragó saliva con dificultad; seguía sin ser capaz de pronunciar la palabra ‹‹Voldemort››. Seguía sin entender que negarse a pronunciar su nombre significaba aceptar que Voldemort tenía poder sobre él.

Hermione levantó la varita.

—¡ _Wingardium leviosa_! —Una rama que había en el suelo flotó en el aire hasta golpear el tronco del árbol; era la única manera de conseguir llegar al túnel que conducía a la Casa de los Gritos sin morir aplastada por un golpe del Sauce Boxeador.

Antes de pasar por la estrecha apertura, Harry puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ron.

—Si Voldemort quiere pelea, la tendrá —Ron asintió con pesar—. Este es mi destino —sentenció.

Hermione miró a su amigo con detenimiento. No parecía él: había madurado diez años en apenas unas horas. Aquella noche era _la_ noche. Las horas siguientes definirían el destino del mundo entero; no había tiempo que perder.

Fueron recorriendo el frío y oscuro túnel en silencio. No conjuraron un _Lumos_ por miedo a ser descubiertos: no sabían qué o a quién podían encontrarse al final del estrecho pasadizo.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que el Trío visitara la casa. La última vez que estuvieron allí, descubrieron que el supuesto traidor era en realidad inocente, y que el mártir había cometido la más vil de las traiciones. Era cierto eso de que dolía más el abrazo de un falso amigo que la puñalada de un enemigo. Los Potter habían pagado un precio muy alto por entregar su confianza a quien creían que nunca los abandonaría.

El túnel de tierra dio paso a una construcción de madera con una puerta medio arrancada de los goznes. Se detuvieron de golpe al escuchar voces procedentes del interior de la casa. Con mucho cuidado y la espalda pegada a la pared, fueron acercándose hasta esconderse detrás de la puerta. Harry miró por una rendija; la habitación estaba en la penumbra, pero pudo distinguir el contorno de la serpiente que Voldemort llevaba siempre con él, Nagini. El mismísimo Voldemort estaba allí, de espaldas al lugar donde se escondían los tres amigos. Harry se movió un poco para tener una mejor panorámica de la habitación. En una esquina estaba Snape, cara a cara con su señor y de frente a la puerta, pero sin saber que estaba siendo observado.

Harry se tensó. Allí estaban, reunidas en la misma habitación, las dos personas que más odiaba en el mundo. El peligro, su situación de desventaja, el poder de sus oponentes…, Harry borró todas estas variables de su mente. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la venganza. En librarse de ellos de una vez por todas y para siempre. Tensó el brazo con el que cogía la varita, pero antes de que pudiera hacer ningún movimiento, una mano lo sujetó. Harry intentó zafarse, pero Hermione lo sujetó con más fuerza. En apenas un susurro, dijo:

—Escucha.

 ***Casa de los Gritos***

Severus se llevó las manos a la espalda y esperó pacientemente a que Voldemort se dignara a hablar. Lo último que necesitaba en aquellos momentos era otra orden excéntrica del Señor Tenebroso. Desgraciadamente para él, no había podido negarse a acudir cuando Lucius Malfoy le había comunicado que Lord Voldemort quería hablar con él. Aquel cobarde de Lucius… Temblaba ante la sola idea de pronunciar el nombre de su señor. Severus no era un cobarde, pero tampoco era un estúpido. Sabía que era preferible no hacer enfadar a Voldemort, pero tampoco temía especialmente las consecuencias.

—Tengo un problema, Severus —Lord Voldemort acarició la cabeza de esa horrible serpiente que tenía por mascota. Esta siseó en respuesta.

Severus se tensó de forma casi imperceptible. Había trabajado mucho para mantener su tapadera. Si Voldemort había descubierto que era un espía doble, acabaría con su vida de inmediato. Y si lo mataba, no podría acabar aquello a lo que había dedicado los últimos años de su vida.

—No consigo descubrir qué problema puede tener, mi señor —Escogió las palabras con cuidado—. La batalla nos es favorable y Harry Potter no tardará en ser hallado. En cuanto lo encontremos…

Voldemort levantó una mano, Severus calló. Empezaba a estar verdaderamente intrigado por saber por qué lo había hecho llamar en aquel preciso momento, cuando las cosas en Hogwarts se estaban poniendo… interesantes, por decirlo así.

—No lo entendéis, ninguno de vosotros: no hará falta que encontréis a Potter. Él vendrá a mí cuando llegue el momento —Miró a Severus con esos ojos rojos como la sangre que causarían pesadillas hasta al más valiente de los magos. Severus no era uno de ellos; llevaba tantos años al servicio de aquel loco que había aprendido a no mostrar ninguna emoción. O a sentirla.

A veces se preguntaba si no estaba muerto ya. Por lo menos por dentro.

—Sigo sin saber por qué me ha llamado, señor —Severus hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mostrar signos de impaciencia.

Nagini se deslizó por el brazo de su amo hasta el suelo, lanzando un siseo a Severus. De no haber sabido que era imposible, hubiera dicho que el animal parecía sonreír perversamente.

—Verás, Severus —Voldemort sacó la Varita de Sauco del bolsillo de la túnica y la levantó en alto. En cualquier otra persona, la mirada con la que Voldemort miró la varita podría haber pasado por admiración, pero Severus sabía que aquel hombre, si es que podía llamarlo así, era incapaz de sentir admiración o amor por nada ni por nadie—, tengo un problema con las varitas —La expresión del rostro de Severus se mantuvo inalterable—. Para ser más exactos, con su incapacidad para matar a Harry Potter.

Esta vez, Severus parpadeó un par de veces. No sabía adónde quería llegar, pero empezaba a intuir que no iba a gustarle el resultado.

Voldemort empezó a pasearse por la habitación. La serpiente se enroscó en un rincón con la cabeza en alto, expectante. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba?, se preguntó Severus.

—El señor Ollivander se encargó muy amablemente de informarme de que, debido a los núcleos gemelos de nuestras varitas, ni Potter ni yo conseguiríamos matar al otro —Con ‹‹amablemente››, Severus entendía que se había torturado al pobre anciano para que le proporcionara la información que quería—. La varita de Lucius se rompió, así que decidí que la única forma de deshacerme de Potter era utilizando _esta_ varita —Acarició la Varita de Sauco, que había arrancado de las manos muertas de Dumbledore. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que había sido él mismo quien había asesinado al anciano, Severus no era quién para juzgar.

—Entiendo —se limitó a responder el actual director de Hogwarts. Si es que aún quedaba en pie algo del colegio.

Los ojos sangrientos de Voldemort se encontraron con los negros como la noche de Severus.

En ese momento, Severus supo que no iba a salir de allí con vida: Voldemort lo miraba como una serpiente mira a su presa antes de estrangularla. Lanzó una rápida mirada a Nagini. De momento, no se había movido del sitio, pero seguía siseando de forma amenazante. Sin romper el contacto visual, Voldemort siguió con su explicación.

—Pero, ¿sabes qué he descubierto sobre esta varita, Severus? —No esperó respuesta—. Que solo responde ante su dueño. Su _legítimo_ dueño —La voz de Voldemort disminuyó hasta convertirse en un susurro siseante—. Y tú, Severus, pasaste a poseerla cuando mataste a Dumbledore.

Severus se llevó una mano al bolsillo, donde guardaba su varita. Pasó los dedos alrededor de su empuñadura, pero no la movió.

—Estoy seguro de que hay un error, mi señor. La varita solo puede responder ante usted.

Voldemort suspiró, como si toda aquella situación le diera pena. Maldito loco.

—Y así debería ser, pero no mientras _tú_ sigas con vida, amigo mío.

En un segundo, tres posibilidades pasaron por la cabeza de Severus. Podía intentar huir, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que Voldemort no cesaría hasta conseguir su objetivo, y su objetivo en aquel momento era deshacerse de él. Podía intentar atacar, pero sabía que no podía ganar a un mago tan poderoso como Lord Voldemort. Y, por último, podía rendirse. Ya no podía hacer más por el estúpido de Potter si este no dejaba de buscar el enfrentamiento con Voldemort. Era igual de imprudente y fanfarrón que su padre.

La idea de morir no lo asustaba. De hecho, llevaba años pensando en la paz que le traería salir de este mundo. Después de que Lily muriera, nada tenía ya sentido para él. La amargura y la soledad se habían convertido en sus únicas compañeras en aquel lastimero viaje que era su vida. Así, tal vez, podría por fin deshacerse de la devastadora idea que se había implantado en su mente dieciocho años atrás y que no lo había abandonado desde entonces: no llegó a tiempo para salvar a Lily. Sus ansias de poder y reconocimiento lo habían alejado de ella. Después, Lily se casó con Potter. Ese malnacido no había hecho nada para merecerla, pero había conseguido a la única mujer que Severus había amado y amaría nunca.

Sí, la muerte no era tan mala opción. No para alguien que había perdido ya todo motivo para seguir con vida.

Todos estos pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Severus en una fracción de segundo. Sí, se había convencido de que no le importaba recibir el frío abrazo de la parca, pero decidió que no quería que se la proporcionara el hombre que había asesinado al amor de su vida. Por eso sacó la varita y apuntó directamente a Voldemort.

—¡ _Sectumsempra_! —gritó, poniendo en el hechizo toda la fuerza y la rabia que poseía.

Voldemort abrió los ojos de par en par, asombrado porque Severus tuviera la desfachatez de atacar, pero se repuso con rapidez y desechó el ataque con un movimiento de varita.

—¡Cómo te atreves, insensato! —Severus casi rio por la ironía de la situación: estaba a punto de ser asesinado a sangre fría, pero era Voldemort quien se mostraba contrariado por el giro de la situación.

Severus mantuvo su varita en alto, apuntando al pecho de Voldemort mientras vigilaba a la serpiente por el rabillo del ojo. Esta había empezado a desplazarse lentamente hacia él, pero se paró de repente y se giró hacia su amo, esperando instrucciones.

—No pienso dejar que me mates sin oponer resistencia, _Tom_ —repuso con calma. Llamó a Voldemort por su nombre ‹‹mundano››; ya era hora de que alguien derrumbara el mito de terror que Tom Ryddle había construido en torno a su persona—. Yo no soy Dumbledore.

Un rayo de entendimiento pasó por la mirada de Voldemort. Entrecerró los ojos y apuntó a Severus con la varita.

—Tú… —siseó—. ¡Todo este tiempo has estado mintiendo! —Severus solo había visto aquel nivel de ira en los enfrentamientos del Lord Tenebroso con Harry Potter. Voldemort cerró los ojos durante un momento; cuando los abrió, miró a Severus con una pasmosa tranquilidad—. Dime, Severus, ¿por qué? —preguntó. Su boca desprovista de labios se curvó hacia arriba en una mueca espantosa que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

Severus no se dejó impresionar. Miró a Voldemort a los ojos con expresión pétrea.

—Por Lily.

No hacían falta más palabras.

Voldemort bufó con incredulidad.

—¿Por ella? ¿Arriesgas tu vida por una asquerosa sangre sucia muerta?

Severus torció el gesto al oír aquel insulto; él mismo lo había empleado con Lily una vez. A partir de ese momento todo se desmoronó: su amistad con ella, incluso las posibilidades que hubiera tenido de ser ‹‹algo más››. Las acciones podían ser destructivas, pero las palabras tenían un efecto devastador en las personas. Una palabra mal empleada en un momento de rabia y destrozabas lo poco que quedaba de una relación que había durado años.

—Arriesgo mi vida por proteger el único legado que queda de ella —Sintió la necesidad de aclarar.

Voldemort abrió mucho los ojos ante el descubrimiento.

—Potter…

Antes de que Severus tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, una potente fuerza invisible lo lanzó por los aires. Se quedó momentáneamente sin aire al golpearse contra la pared. Cayó al suelo. Intentó incorporarse, pero su cuerpo fue incapaz de obedecer.

—A pesar de ser un traidor —Voldemort se acercó a él y lo miró desde arriba—, me has servido bien, Severus.

Severus intentó levantar su varita, pero algo de color verde oscuro se interpuso en su campo de visión. Lo único que vio fue el destello de la luz reflejándose sobre unos dientes afilados antes de que Nagini desgarrara su cuello. Severus se llevó una mano al cuello en cuanto la serpiente se hubo retirado, intentando parar el chorro de sangre que manaba de ahí. La mascota de Voldemort se irguió, preparándose para un segundo ataque. Severus cerró los ojos, esperando lo inevitable. El dolor apenas lo dejaba pensar. Era como si un cuchillo se clavara en su carne una y otra vez.

Justo cuando esperaba a la muerte con los brazos abiertos, un estruendo lo devolvió a la realidad.

Se dijo que debía estar delirando por la pérdida de sangre: ante él estaban Potter, Granger y Weasley. ¿Qué demonios hacían aquellos niñatos allí? Maldijo a Potter mil veces: ahora, su muerte sería en vano, pues Voldemort conseguiría su objetivo. Si era tan estúpido como para haber ido en busca de Voldemort, se había ganado aquel destino. Él ya no podía hacer nada por salvarlo.

Poco a poco empezó a sumirse en un sopor embriagador. Era la sensación más agradable que había experimentado en mucho tiempo, así que se dejó llevar. A su alrededor se oyeron explosiones, hechizos y contrahechizos, hasta que todo quedó en silencio. La herida había dejado extrañamente de doler.

Bien, pensó Severus, al fin puedo descansar…

Pero para su consternación, unas manos lo zarandearon, devolviéndolo a la cruel realidad. Cuando abrió los ojos, se sumergió en los ojos verdes de Potter, herencia de su madre.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces, Potter? —inquirió, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Potter palpaba su cuello. Intentó quitárselo de encima, pero este lo miró con seriedad y le dijo:

—No voy a dejar que muera, Snape.

Granger hizo que su amigo se apartara y ocupó su lugar. Después de inspeccionar la herida, sentenció:

—No es tan grave como parece, pero si la serpiente hubiera atacado una vez más… —Su amigo, el pelirrojo, se quedó blanco por la visión de tanta sangre. Aún no entendía cómo aquellos tres se habían hecho amigos. Seguramente lo habían hecho con el único propósito de ser un incordio en su vida.

Granger cogió su varita y empezó a murmurar un hechizo de sanación. Solo en aquel momento la realidad caló hondo en Severus: estaban intentando salvarlo. De hecho, lo estaban consiguiendo, porque empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo en el cuello, justo dónde tenía la herida, señal de que esta empezaba a cerrarse. Solo cuando se hubo cerrado del todo, Granger se apartó de él. Le recordaba tanto a Lily… Tenía su misma inteligencia, su misma determinación.

Severus cerró los ojos durante un instante, pensando en lo cerca que había estado de que su historia terminara ahí. Quién le hubiera dicho que Potter le salvaría la vida. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, aquellos tres seguían ahí. Reflexionó durante un momento; posiblemente habían estado detrás de la puerta escuchando. Eso significaba que Potter conocía sus motivos. Bien, no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse.

—¿Qué hacéis aún aquí? ¿Queréis que os haga el té y saque unas pastas o qué? —gruñó. Weasley lo miró ofendido, pero los otros dos no dijeron nada.

Al final, Potter fue el primero en moverse.

—Será mejor que volvamos a Hogwarts. Voldemort aún sigue ahí fuera y solo es cuestión de tiempo que vuelva con más mortífagos.

Le dieron la espalda.

—Potter —llamó—, mírame —ordenó.

Potter se giró y Severus pudo ver una vez más aquellos ojos que habían pertenecido a la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido nunca.

—Sí, ya lo sé —dijo Potter—, tengo los ojos de mi madre.

—No —replicó Severus—, tienes su valor.

El chico se quedó mirándolo, pero luego asintió. Severus sabía que lo comprendía. No lo había salvado porque le cayera bien o le tuviera cariño, sino porque se lo debía a su madre. Aquello había sido motivo suficiente como para que quisiera salvarle la vida. Ahora estaban en paz.

Pero aún quedaba una última cosa por hacer.

Cogió su varita y se llevó la punta a la sien. Poco a poco, fue extrayendo de su mente un hilo blanco que brillaba: un recuerdo. Sin necesidad de palabras, Granger cogió un frasco y metió el recuerdo dentro.

Severus miró una última vez a aquel niño antes de que él y sus amigos desaparecieran por la puerta. Merecía saber la verdad. Merecía saber todo lo que quedaba todavía por hacer. El sacrificio que debía hacer.

Una vez se quedó solo, suspiró. Estaba cansado, muy cansado. Pero al final había conseguido lo que quería: dar un poco más de tiempo a El niño que vivió.

—No —musitó en la habitación vacía—, esto aún no ha acabado. Mi final aún no ha llegado.

* * *

 _Fue muy difícil decidir a qué personaje salvar. Sé que hay gente que pensará que había otros que lo merecían más, pero decidí que fuera Severus quien recibiera el regalo de una segunda oportunidad. Aquí está mi versión de la historia. ¡Reviews!_

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
